Zombie Adeventures
by Lovesmorethan1anime
Summary: Alice Kirkland was enjoying her day at school...well until the zombies showed up. Alice X OC


Stranger: *Alice Kirkland sat in class, she looked out the window, bored out of her mind. She sighed until an announcement came on. She listened to it..."s-students!" the voice sounded afraid and hurried... "w-we have a situation. Don't panic! Please exit the school calmly and go home immediently!" she blinked and her face started to morph from confused to fear when she heard a groaning and crunching. She heard the person who was talking before screaming and pleading. Their attention turned to a scream in the hallways. The door was already open and they saw a girl in the school uniform falling to the ground and starting to be eaten by another student. Her eyes went wide and everyone ran out screaming. She ran and started to be chased by a few students who had pieces of their flesh missing and were gray. She ran up the stairs and ran to the rooftop, she closed the door behind her and locked the door. She turned to see another survivor.*

You: Alex Blackburn wasn't sure why the young girl had bothered him while he was sleeping in the empty class room. until he saw gray colored school mates trying to claw their way in.

You: *oops sorry meant rooftop.

Stranger: *she pushed against the door, keeping them out* b-bloody hell!

You: *Gets up and helps* "What the fuck is happening! eh." one minute he was sleeping the next he trying to save himself from zombies. damn, he just got away from witchs now zombies, what his life leading to?

Stranger: *she shakes her head* I-i don't know... All I know is that.. *she foun a piece of wood and blocked the door better so they couldn't get in.*

Stranger: That this is crazy..

You: "Fuck!." Alex snarled. the teen vampire wasn't very fond of humans or zombies, so to make matter worst he hadn't feed in a year.

Stranger: *she looked at his teeth* y-your a vampire? *blinks*

You: *stares* No shit Sherlock is what he wanted to say. but that wasn't going to help his case. "Yes I'm a vampire." he says calmly. he could care less if the human died. but he did have a heart or did. he had to get them both down with having people seeing him.

You: without*

Stranger: *she looked at him* I-I can tell your mad I asked, sorry... *she looked away and started to look for weapons*

You: "you stay here I'll fight them off" he says as he pulls out is sword that his friend, Hika-chan {Yokohama, Japan}, had gotten him.

Stranger: H-huh?! I want to help! *she found a pipe and pulled it off the wall* l-let me help!

You: Alex sighs "just stay out my way." he kicks the wooden piece away from the door, zombies rush at them. he cuts down a bunch of zombies and runs inside of the school.

Stranger: *she follows, bashing the zombies heads in, doing better then either would have expected*

You: Alex looks beside him to see that the human was still alive, he smiles then blows a piece of his black hair out of his green eyes and continues to kill the zombies. that kept at it intil they meet up with the fat kid in the school, that where he paled even more than his normal pale skin.

Stranger: *she blinked and charged the large zombie, kicking it down by the gut and bashing his head in until she was sure he was dead. She was covered in blood and was a little dizzy, but kept standing still*

You: the vampire couldn't stand looking at the blood, it just made him hungry, he had to get out here, before he eats the girl. he knows for a fact he won't drink zombie blood because that will make him more hungry and cause a killing spree, he didn't want that to happen again. " let's make a camp for the night. we won't be able to get out in one day if your tired." he can tell the human was tired."what is your name i believe i never caught it before." he ask her so he remembers to erase her memories after this.

Stranger: I-I'm Alice... And I didn't catch your name either... *she sat on the floor against the wall. She held her weapon close*

You: "I'm Alex the vampire." he smiles as he sits down with his sword.

Stranger: Nice to meet you Alex... * she smiled* thanks for helping me.. I-I really appreciate it...

You: "No problem. just why did you run upstairs? normal people would have ran for the front door." he now wanted to know why the girl did come up stairs.

Stranger: Well, one.. There would be more zombies that way, so I probably would has been bitten easily... And two.. I was closer to be rooftop...

You: "oh~, but that a quick way to get killed." *smiles* "I mean your lucky i woke up when i you would be zombie food."

Stranger: *she scoffed* you saw me, I can take care of myself a bit, vampire... *she smiled* but still, I'm happy you did help..

You: "don't lie to yourself." *smirks* " you would still be on that rooftop if it wasn't for me." it's fun to tease humans *smiles* I should do this more often. "And don't call me vampire, I have a name. Alice~."

Stranger: *laughs* your so full of yourself Alex... I know I wouldn't be this far, but I would still be off the roof... *she sighed* and you said your name was Alex the Vampire.. So I was using your last name... *she nudged him lightly*

You: *laughs* "No my last name is Blackburn" *flicks Alice's forehead.* " my full name is Alex Matt Blackburn." *as this line right next to Alice's ear.* ' I guess you become full of yourself when your old."

Stranger: *she back hands his forehead and pushes him away* Fine Blackburn...

You: *smirks at the outcome* "get some sleep you'll need it. I'll keep guard, since it's night time."*points to a window* "I'll have to do something, so I'll be up all night."

Stranger: *she nods and streches* a-alright... Night.. *she lays on the floor and hold the pile close, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep,

Stranger: *

You: Alex walks up to the window and blows on it then writes *42 42 564* the window makes dinging noises then a girl with Black hair and red eyes and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes come up "ALEX M BLACKBURN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" the girl with black hair yells "well gesh let get my hearing back, and I'll tell you." "Alex what happen!" the two girls said pointing to a cut had on his cheek." "well gee let me tell you what happen to makes things short. someone released zombies into my school and know I'm stuck here killing them. good enough." "You know Alex that you could have just left the school." "that thing you two a human some how survived. so now i'm stuck here try to get her out." "oh~!" the two girls reply. he rolled his eyes. then hangs up the mirror before they can say anything else.

Stranger: *Alice stirs, not hearing the conversation. She pulls her pipe closer and rolls over*

You: *smiles then lays down by her* "a small nap won't hurt right?" he says to no one. boy would he be wrong.

Stranger: *she woke up a while later, she had snuggled up to him. She blushed and moved quickly. Her foot was caught by some thing, she looked to see a zombie about to bite her leg. She bashed its head in quickly, and kicked it off her. She shook with fear and looked over herself to make sure she wasn't bitten*

You: Alex who was only half asleep decided the girl can handle the zombie on her on he notice she was checking for any bites on her. then i say with me eyes close so the sudden color change in my eyes doesn't scare her. "these no bites on you know." *smirks then turns the way then gets up then picks the zombie and throws him out the window while my eyes are still closed then lay back down*

Stranger: ... *she noticed he kept his eyes closed. She opened one of his eyes and noticed the color change. She blinked* w-why did your eyes change color? *she pulls her hand away*

You: Alex opens one eye then says "I'm eyes change color when I need blood. and I'm able to change my appearance to how ever i want to." *his hair turns blonde and he turns into a small boy, but his eyes stay red* "like now" *then changes back to normal* "I'm able to do a lot of things like walk in the sun." *sits up and opens both eyes. then stares at Alice not her neck but Alice herself*


End file.
